Good Girl
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Anna has always been by her Master's side since she was a little girl, protecting her something that goes bump in the night or no good boyfriends because it's her duty but over the years, it stopped being because of duty and more of her love and devotion. Anna knows that Elsa will only know her as her giant pooch but will she get her chance to show show that there's more to her.


Good Girl

* * *

I have been living a happy and wonderful life with my young master Elsa who I have spent a lot of time with she was a young girl and I a young pup as I have always felt a sense of duty protect her from things might seek to harm but I guess that it makes perfect as she took care of me when I on the verge of dying all those years ago. It's a night that I will never forget because it was the night that I lost my family and gained a new one in the form of a young woman with piercing blue eyes the shade of the daytime sky and a kind heart to take pity on a lowly thing as myself.

* * *

 _I was standing along the shore of the river, watching my father Adgar whom at the time was leader of our pack and I was young pup who looked up at him like he was a superhero as in my eye, he was and still in. The pack was very pleased when they had found out that he had an affair with a common house dog that resulted in my birth, making me a wolf/dog hybrid which according to wolf laws, it was highly frowned upon because as leader of the pack, he was opposed to keep the bloodline pure and unsoiled by something like breeding with a house dog._

 _I never knew what my mother looked like or even she sounded like because Father that it was best that I lived in the forest with the rest of the pack because he didn't take kindly to human because when he was a young club, a human had tried to kill him and use his fur for a pelt so he feared that I would suffer the same fate once I got older since I looked more like a wolf than a dog. I have the same reddish brown fur with a white underbelly and paws the same as Father and I wanted to be a strong hunter like he was as he could take down a caribou by himself. He had taught me everything that I know about hunting but he doesn't feel like I won't be ready until I get more practice under my belt but I can't wait for the day that he takes me on a hunting trip with the rest of the pack although I don't think they're looking forward to that day like I was._

 _Living with the pack was quite hard as I had to fight with the rest of the litter for food and a warm place in the den even through I was the daughter to the pack leader but it didn't stop them when they threw dirty looks my way or when the other cubs were rougher when we played with our teeth and claws but I didn't want to claim as I didn't want to appear weak to them. Father would tell me that the pack is like a big family that looked out for each other and that everything that they did is for a reason, only to serve to make us stronger and at the time I wanted to believe him more than anything, that the treatment was something to prepare me for what was to come but what was to come was something that I never saw coming._

 _A week after my seventh birthday, the council had approached Father, wanting my blood and death cause they no longer wanted a half-breed such as myself in the pack anymore since I wasn't supposed to exist in the first place and I was afraid that Father would have gone through with it because they were going to exile him to fend for myself if he doesn't do what they asked of him but said something that I would never forget._

 _"This pack has always been about loyalty, family, and looking out for own yet you're asking me to do something that goes against what it stood for in the first place" He growled._

 _"Well you should've thought about that when you had that affair with that the house dog" One of the Grand Elder spat._

 _"Don't talk about Anna's mother like that. She's good and I couldn't help but be attracted to her as she gave me my pup who's the result of the love that we once shared"_

 _"Oh please you have an array of good wolf female to have pups with and yet you chose a lowly dog to breed with and produced a scrawny half-breed of a pup" Ryder said looking down at me with disgust in his voice._

 _Ryder was once in the running to become pack leader and he had thought that he was ready to take down the then Alpha but the opportunity was taken from up under him when Father who was a rogue wolf, searching for his own pack had beaten the once great Alpha. He's hated Father for taking his chance and tried to take the reins of the pack but Father was too strong for him as it caused him to be bitter and directed his hatred towards me as well. I tried my best to keep my interact with Ryder down to none because I don't trust the evil look in his eyes every time Father and I walk by as I had a constant feeling that he was waiting for me to be alone so he could do something but I had no idea what though._

 _"Watch your tongue because I will not allow a beta to talk badly of my daughter, Ryder" Father growls lowly._

 _"Do you want to fight, Adgar because I've been waiting for a rematch and this is the perfect chance to take the position of Alpha in front of everyone, showing them what I have always known. That I'm better than you" Ryder said smirking._

 _"If you couldn't beat all those years ago then what makes you think you can do it now. Don't embarrass yourself once again" Father said unimpressed._

 _"You'll regret those words"_

 _The fight between the two was long as neither one of them were giving the other an inch but by the time it was over, Ryder was lying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises as Father stood over him breathing heavily with a X-shaped wound on his chest, soaking the ground where he stood. The rest of the pack looked displeased that Ryder had lost the fight but it was same when the two fought but Father never had the heart to kick him out of the pack like some had expected him to when the beta tried to take over but allowed him to stay with the lowest status, infuriating him further._

 _"Now Anna will stay within the pack and I dare someone to take my position as Alpha as I will take anyone down where they stand. Is that understood?" Father asked frowning._

 _Everyone nodded slowly but the quietness of the forest was broken by the sounds of loud booming noises and this look of fear flashed across Father's teal eyes as I knew that something was wrong as he took by the back of my neck before taking off into the forest. I didn't understand what was going on but all I did understand was that we were on the run from something in the forest with the pack following behind us with a something in the dark following us close behind with the booming noises getting louder and louder. The pack was frantic to get away from the shouts of humans with guns in their hands chasing down, taking down us one by one slowing but Father didn't stop because if we did then we would be dead like our fallen comrades as we across the river to get to the other side but the water was high than usual as he struggled to do._

 _He's injured from his fight with Ryder and there's only a matter of time before the humans caught with up as the fear over takes me but I knew that Father wouldn't let anything happen to me as we reached the other side of the river, setting me down to catch his breath then growled in pain when a loud booming noises heard. I looked up to see Father slowly fall to the ground before my eyes and I stood there in shock of what happened as I didn't know what to do or how to help him, nuzzling him as his breathing was getting slower and slower by the second._

 _"A-Anna, you have to get out of here"_

 _"No, I can't leave you" I said shaking my head._

 _"But you must cause I don't have much time left and there's only a matter of time before the humans reach this side of the river. You have to find somewhere stay"_

 _"B-But"_

 _"Anna, go!" Father snaps at me._

 _I swallowed thickly as I ran off into the forest, unsure of where I was going or where I was heading but I knew that I had to get away but the overwhelming feeling guilt for not staying and fighting to protect my Father was too much. I didn't see the thick tree branch sticking out of the ground, tripping over it and I descended down the steep of a hill as I was hit by low hanging branches and rock on the way down before falling on my stomach hard with pain pulsating throughout my body as I pushed myself onto my feet, looking around to see that I found myself in unfamiliar territory._

 _I don't know what to and I don't have anything to help me cause everything I knew as well as everyone I knew is ether gone or somewhere in the forest as I'm on my own now without Father to help because he's more than likely dead about to be turned into a pelt. I sniffled as I laid on the ground with the only light in this place with the moonlight overheard, giving me some comfort but it didn't stop soothe the pain that I was feeling on the inside and I wanted everything to go back to normal. I don't know when I fell asleep but by the time I had woken up, it was morning as my stomach alerted me that I was hungry but I don't know how to hunt on my own as everything that had happened the previous night came flooding back, bringing tears to my eyes as I howled for my fallen comrades._

 _I was so wrapped up in my howling that I didn't notice the rustling in the bushes until I hear a small gasp to see a small human girl with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at me with wide eyes as I backed up to get away but the steepness of the hill that I fell down was keeping me where I was. I fell back on my front leg, yelping in pain as the small girl gasps again before slowly making her way towards me as I slowly got back up on my feet despite the pain._

 _I bared my fangs, growling at her, hoping that it would be enough to send her away but it wasn't as she stopped a few inches away from me with a concerned look on her face which I couldn't understand why she was looking at me like that because humans are the reason that Father is gone and isn't coming back. I'm completely alone now and I'm afraid as the tears continued once again but the most thing that happened that day was the young girl taking me in her arms as she gently ran her hand through my fur as it was the day that Elsa took me home where her Father was completely against the idea of having a wild animal in his home but her Mother on the other hand, saw something in me before convincing her husband to allow me to stay. I don't know what she said to him exactly but he sighed begrudgingly before agreeing but I was Elsa's sole responsibility._

* * *

Ever since that day, Elsa and I have been inseparable as we spent every waking moment together playing and eating together and I acted like her guardian throughout our time together, protecting her from mean bullies or stupid boyfriends that had the audacity that broken her heart but especially against things that went bump in the nights. There were creatures in the dark that I didn't know what they were but they were powerful as I needed to protect my young Master from harm because she's given me a new life and a new family that I will protect until my dying breath but that changed one day, she went somewhere called a university but it didn't allow pets in the building but that's just ridiculous because I'm not a pet.

I'm the singer's guardian and she's not allowed to go anywhere without me but she went anyways with the promise of coming home on the weekend and she has kept her word but then she brought home this boy that wears too much hair gel, his smile looks too bright to be honest or sincere and there's something dark about this boy that I couldn't put my paw on but I don't like it. Elsa's parents seem to like the boy although Elsa's mother was still weary of him which she's right to be because he's too phooey for my Master and I don't want him anywhere near as I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen to me and I can't speak human but think hand biting, growling and playing tricks on the boy would be more than enough. The singer leads me to her bedroom where she sits on her bed, taking my face in her hands looking into my eyes with a confused and baffled look on her face then sighing softly.

"What's going on with you, Anna? You never acted like this before"

" _ **Elsa, that boy is no good. He's all wrong for you and he smells funny**_ " I said frowning.

"I wished that I could understand what's going on in your head but it's not like you're human" Elsa said shaking her head.

" _ **I wish that I was then I'd take you from pretty boy in a heartbeat**_ " I snorted.

I really don't like pretty boy because he's muscle in on my territory and I'm not having any of it but I need a surefire for me to get rid of him although I don't know what I'm gong to do, he has to go or I'll lose Elsa forever. The singer comes out of her bathroom in her nightwear and I never understand the concept of human wearing clothes all the time but I guess that it works for them since they don't have fur covering them like I do as she climbs into bed as I snuggle up to her, sighing into content because I have my human with me. I'm able to tell her but miss her terribly and don't get me wrong, Elsa's mother is amazing and treats me well while she's gone but nothing compares to the real thing and Elsa's father… well we have an understand as long as I stay out of his way, I get to stay here because there's nowhere I'd rather be in her arms. In the middle of the night, I heard something tapping against the window and I looked to see an odd man standing out but what's even weird about this human was that he was wearing some kind of monkey suit like in the godfather movie along with fairy like wing attached to his back. He has shaggy blonde hair and a strong jaw line as he motions for me to come outside and I comply only because I want to see what he wants before deciding I wanted to tear him limb from limb as I walked out of the doggy door that was installed years ago and to be replaced several times with how big I've gotten in that amount of time. The human stands in the yard with his arms folded over his chest and he's feeling himself a little too much for my liking as I let out a growl, baring my fangs caused him to jump into fear which is more like it.

" _ **You better be quick about it human before I decide to tear you apart**_ " I growled.

"Calm down, Fido. I'm not here to fight, the name's Kristoff by the way" Kristoff said holding up his hands in defense

" _ **My name's Anna and it's best that you learn it quickly**_ "

"R-Right, I know that but the real reason that I'm here is because I'm here to help you with your problem"

" _ **What problem? Who are you**_?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm your fairy godfather"

"My what now?" I deadpanned.

"I know but I'm not the one that came up with the name though" Kristoff said running his hand through his hair.

" _ **Riiiiight so what problem are you trying to help me with**_?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"The one with that pretty girl in there" Kristtoff said gesturing back to the house.

" _ **And how can you possibly help me with that**_?"

"Easy magic"

" _ **Uh-huh right. Like magic actually exists**_ " I said not convinced.

"Don't think it has to be magic that a human like me is able to understand and talk with a wolf" Kristoff said smiling.

" _ **Touché human touché but what are you going to do about my problem since you think that I have**_ " I said sitting down.

"I'm going to turn you human" Kristoff said plainly.

" _ **W-What? You can do that**_?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I've done it plenty of times"

" _ **Turn me into a human. Turn me into a human**_!" I said putting my front paws on his shoulders.

"Hold your horses. There's a catch to all of this" Kristoff said dusting himself off.

" _ **Like what? If I get turned into a human then I can tell Elsa about pretty boy and everything will go back to the way that it was before. Everything will be solved**_ "

"The magic that I'm going to use has side effects and you might not be able to return to your old wolf self" said Kristoff.

" _ **But I… Elsa**_ "

If I do then Elsa'll get rid of pretty boy but I won't be the same afterwards and who knows if she will want to keep me after that but if I don't do this then the bastard's gonna be here to stay and that's the last thing that she needs in her life. I have to do this no matter the cost even if it might mean that I'll have to part ways with the family that I'll always know but she's worth it though.

" _ **I understand the risk but I need to do this. I have to do this**_ " I said determined.

"You must really love her. Okay, lets do this" Kristoff said pulling something out of his jacket.

A piece of paper folded up like a triangle as he folds it, I see powder like substance in it as the fairy godfather blows it towards me and it surrounds me, lifting me into the air and I feel my body being twisting in different. The pain is excruciating that I black out before waking up the next morning incredibly groggily as I tried to stand up but my legs gave out from under me falling face first into the glass and a part of me wants to pummel that stupid fairy for doing this to me before quickly making my way towards a small pond at the edge of the yard. I looked to see instead of reddish brown wolf staring back at me, a human girl was staring back in the reflective surface where my reflection should be and I realized that the magic had worked as I'm human but something feels off.

I looked in my pants that I'm wearing instead of the woman parts like Elsa has, I have male genitals and I'm very sure that I was woman before all of this happen but I can't worry about that now as I take off towards the house, stuffing myself through the doggy door then running up the stairs to see Elsa still asleep where I left her. I couldn't contain my excitement or nervousness about the singer seeing me in my new form but I have to put my plain into action as I carefully walk over towards her before climbing onto the bed, lifting her arm so I could wriggle underneath then resting her hand on the top of my head as my master sleeps peacefully but it doesn't last longer as her eyes flutter open.

"Master, it's me. It's Anna, I'm human now" I said covering her mouth so she doesn't scream out.

Elsa blinks for a few second as I slowly remover my hand from her mouth as she stares me before taking my face in her hands, searching for the truth in my eyes as I swallowed, hoping that she would believe me.

"Anna?"

"Yes master, it's me" I said smiling.

"How? When? I don't understand" Elsa said confused.

"I don't understand it much my own self but I'm human now and I need to tell you that you need to get rid of the pretty boy. He's no good for you, he's a snake in the grass" I said frowning.

"You mean Hans. Oh he's not that bad really" Elsa said giggling at my protectiveness.

"Believe me Master that he is. I don't why or how I have a bad feeling about her. My instincts are screaming danger every time he's around and it's my job to protect you from all danger" I said sitting on the back of my knees.

"You have always done an excellent job of protecting me but you'll just have to trust me in my judgment regarding my friendships" Elsa said gently placing her hand on my cheek.

"But Master"

"Anna, trust me but if Hans doesn't something that you don't trust then I'll stop seeing him okay" Elsa said smiling.

"Okay master, I'll trust you but one move, I'll get to rip him to shreds.

"Thank you but we better go explain your sudden transformation to father before he assumes the worst" Elsa said running her hand through her long blonde hair.

"Assume what?" I asked curious.

"Um I uh I'll explain it to you later" Elsa said looking away blushing.

"Ok but master"

"Yes Anna" Elsa said turning her attention back to me.

I leaned forward capturing her lips with my own in quick kiss as I grin at how her face quickly turns bright red, giggling out loud then she pushes me but I couldn't stop myself from laughing as she decides to get ready for the day. _Maybe being human won't be so bad as long as I get to stay by Elsa's side._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
